Mugen's Secret
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Part 2 up: Fuu's got a little secret of her own...
1. Mugen's Secret

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Samurai Champloo, so stop asking! It just makes me depressed:-P

**Mugen's Secret**

Mugen despised her more than anything he'd ever come across, _including_ stupid samurai with glasses and furry little rats. She was nothing but an insufferable little bitch that liked to whine, eat, and pester the living hell out of him.

Now women had never been his forte (unless he wanted to bed one, of course), but having to deal with a girl of Fuu's caliber truly felt like jumping headfirst into an ocean full of man-eating sharks. She would gripe, moan, scream, and do all of the most annoying little habits that would piss him off in no time, and _boy,_ was she good at it.

And yet, in spite of all this, here he was, staring at her damned Ukiyo-e print – _again._

When Mugen had first rediscovered the print he'd actually laughed out loud since Hishikawa Moronobu had not only been a huge queer, but apparently blind, as well. Fuu did _not_ have shapely hips that flared out into a nice ass, and she most _certainly_ didn't have the big hooters that the artist had bestowed upon her skinny twig of a body.

After the owner of the shop at yelled at him for getting free eye candy, Mugen had begrudgingly handed over his hard-earned ryo and bought the stupid thing, all the while assuring himself that it was just for the sake of a good 'ol laugh. He hadn't seen Fuu in about two years now, so he figured that there truly wasn't any harm in purchasing a print of a bitch with nice (but hopelessly fake) assets.

In spite of Mugen's theory that it was all just a joke, he would whip it out every night thereafter and stare straight into those large eyes that had relentlessly plagued him to no end, his mind always floating far from his body as he tried his damndest to remember the moment of their final goodbye.

He had actually smiled at Fuu, and she, in turn had smiled at him, thus ending their rocky relationship on a surprisingly warm and platonic note. Mugen had hated himself for having appeared to be so soft, but he'd wanted to laugh since the unbearable little wench had actually had the brains to trick him into wasting a very good portion of his life. He, a man of caution, had been outsmarted by a ditzy little waitress with the voice of a wailing banshee. Although Mugen found himself wondering about where Fuu was more and more every day, he'd never own up to the possibility that he might actually miss her. She was a bitch, and yet…

"_Ugh."_

Mugen groaned, glancing downward at the arousal that was now tenting through his shorts in a full-blown salute.

"That _bitch"_ he growled, biting his tongue to the point of pain as he redirected his gaze back over toward the Ukiyo-e print in his calloused hand.

It _always _went on like this. Day after day Mugen would look at the stupid print, get aroused, jerk off, then stuff Fuu's picture back underneath his haori and try to enter a restless sleep. He didn't know why he did it – hell, he didn't _want_ to know why, but the very thought of needing Fuu's print to bring him any sort of comfort scared him. This was _Fuu,_ for God's sake, and he had to make sure he never forgot that.

Besides all that crap, why did he really care if she was now seventeen years old and most likely developed in those certain areas? So _what_ if he felt a carnal need to take her like a rugged animal in every position he'd ever used to please a woman? He was looking at a picture of a naked girl, after all, so that _had_ to be normal.

……_Right?_

Cursing his rotten luck, Mugen ignored the demanding pull in his loins and stuffed Fuu's print back underneath his haori, shuddering at the terribly unnerving thought that he'd be needing it later on…

**A/N:** Ok, first of all I must apologize since this idea just wedged its way into my mind and would NOT shut up until I wrote it, so voila! I'm sorry if it's crappy, but I wrote it ALL in just one day, so that would be the reason – if I get enough reviews I MIGHT do Fuu's side of the story, but we'll see. Hopefully you liked it – please review! ;0)


	2. Fuu's Secret

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Samurai Champloo, so there:-P

**Fuu's Secret**

Fuu loved him more than anything she'd ever come across, _including_ pretty samurai with glasses and darling little flying squirrels. Although Mugen was nothing but an insufferable little prick that liked to belch, drink and fuck, she couldn't help but find herself secretly drawn to him and his never ending dangerous streak.

Despite Fuu's knowledge of the blatant fact that the only way to Mugen's heart was either through food or big breasts, she liked to think that her bust and hips had finally grown to a sizeable degree. The Kawasaki boys up the street often sent her rather flattering catcalls about her nice legs and ass, but would Mugen, of all people find her to be attractive?

Her hair had grown considerably and her childish features had finally matured, the stunning intensity of her doe brown eyes also magnifying with time and luring in all sorts of men with their bewitching spell. She was the belle of Edo, after all, and yet there was only _one_ man that she truly wanted…

_Mugen._

Every time Fuu had found herself gazing upon his shaggy countenance she wanted to discover what laid beneath – not in _that_ way, of course – but rather, what kind of a person he truly was inside. To her, Mugen seemed as if he were desperately trying to put up a front that would shut everyone out who could possibly care about him, and yet, in spite of all this, she greatly yearned to save him. She wanted him to look at her in a different light, to take her in his arms and show her his _true_ colors – dammit, she wanted him to stop being such a stubborn ass and just tell her how he really felt!

Did he love? Did he _need_ love?

Sighing, Fuu suddenly found herself staring at Mugen's damned WANTED poster for the umpteenth time that evening, her slender fingers fondly straying over the familiar contours of the face that she had learned to love to hate.

Every night it would go on like this: she would pull out his poster from beneath her kimono, become depressed, then curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. She missed him, and by God, it hurt her far worse to realize that she'd never find him again more than it did to know that without him she was completely lost.

"Oh, Mugen" Fuu whimpered, _"why_ did I let you leave me?"

Drying her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, the dark-haired young woman stubbornly stuffed the poster back beneath her clothing and forced herself to stop crying. One way or another, she _would_ move on…

**A/N:** Welp, that was CH 2…I'm rather disappointed with how it turned out, but meh. As long as you like it, I'm fine. :) The final chapter will be the next one since I had quite a few reviewers ask me to let them meet – don't worry, I WILL try extra hard to make that one worth your while! Please REVIEW! ;0)


End file.
